Phineas and Ferb: Life
by Antonrocks101
Summary: This is a story on life of the gang beginning one week before they finally begin their freshman year of college. Gove the story a try. You might like it. The main rating is T with a few future chapters that will have a M rating as they get older and the story advances
1. intro

The description is in the name. This fanfiction will be the life of Phineas, Ferb and the gang beginning a week before their first year of high school. This story will include Phineas/isabella. Ferb/Vanessa. plus a few others. to keep Vanessa in this story she will be only a year abovr Ferb in her sophomore year while Phineas, Ferb, and the gang including the fireside girls are in their freshman year. Candace and Jeremy will be seniors. Isabella still has a crush on Phineas. Phineas still has no idea that Isabella likes him while he begins to develop feelings for her as well and is confused on how to contiune. Dr. Doof has stopped doing evil and is the freshman biology teacher at Danville high. This story will include humor, drama, and other stuff. This story will follow the gang through highschool, college and beyond. I will be posting chapters almost daily and should that change I will let you all know. I will accept any ideas you all have so if any of you readers have an idea leave it in the comments and I will try and use it somehow. The rating will be T for Teen but will have a few M for Mature chapter's as the story goes on and they get older I will include Sassy Ferb as best I can because sassy Ferb is best Ferb. Also I do not own phineas and ferb. This is just something I write because I want to. Phineas, ferb, Isabelle and baljeet are al 14. Buford and Vanessa are 15. Vanessa will not be seen until highschool does begin


	2. The last week of summer

(This is the first chapter of Phineas and Ferb: life. I apologize early for any mistakes to come down the road. It has been a while since I've written any fanfiction which is in a way good since my writting has improved a lot. Anyway let us begin and don't forget to tell me what you all think below. Also once I get more developed into this story I will then begin to post it on as well. Anyway, let us begin. FYI: phineas, Isabelle, baljeet, and ferb are all 14. Buford is 15.) Phineas P.O.V Phineas eyes opened right before the alarm clock went off. He quickly sat up and he hit the alarm clock right as the alarm went off. He raised his arms to stretch as Ferb sat up and turned to look at Phineas. Phineas lowered his arms and he turned to look at Ferb. "Morning." Ferb just blinked in response as he got out of bed. Phineas did the same and so the day began. After the boys morning routine they walked down the stairs with Phineas holding everyone's favorite platypus. Perry. The boys walked into the kitchen and Phineas set Perry down on one of the chairs. "Ghrrrhrrr." Perry said as Phineas gave his head a pat. Ferb began to find bowls, milk, spoons and cereal for them to eat while Phineas prepared Perry's breakfast. Phineas set a green bowl with the word "Perry" on it in front of the platypus. "Ghrrrhrrr." Perry said as he began to eat his breakfast. "There you go Perry." Phineas said as he sat down next to the platypus and he reached for a bowl and begin to pour some cereal into the bowl before handing the box to Ferb and taking the milk carton of the table. He poured himself some milk and he then passed the carton to Ferb as well. Ferb nodded to Phineas as he took the milk carton and he closed it and set it on the table as he finished. The boys grabbed their spoons and began to eat as Lindy walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Don't forget boys, we are going to the beach today with your friends. Once you finish eatting go pack what you need." Linda said. "Yes mom." Phineas said answering for both Ferb and him. Linda just smiled as she began to pull a few snacks for the road out of various cabinets. Tbe boys quickly finished and Perry jumped off the chair he was on with a "Ghrrrhrrr" as he also finished. Ferb began to wash the bowls ans spoons as Phineas pulled out a some cans of platypus food. "You excited Ferb? Nothing like spending the last week of summer at the beach." Ferb just nodded as he dried and put away the bowls. "Alright. Let's get packed before the rest of the gang arrives." Phineas said as he picked up Perry and walked back into their room with Ferb right behind him. Phineas and Ferb began to pack what they needed into their own bags. Clothes, bathing suits, a few books for the road and Phineas packed a sketch book full of empty blueprints. Phineas got a second smaller bag for Perry and put in the platypus' bed, bowl, a towel and cans of food. The boys grabbed the bags and walked out of the room. "Ghrrrhrrr." Perry said as he walkes after them and towards the front of the house. The boys set their bags down next to the black van they had rented for the trip. A thud was heard and Phineas looked up to see Isabella wearing a pink top with blue shorts. Her pink back as on the ground next to her. She tilted her head slightly to the right and said her catchphrase. "Whatch'a doin?" "Hello Isabella." Phineas said. "Right now we were bringing our bags out here. You ready to go?" "Yea." She added with a smile. "Hey. Where's Pe..." Phineas said and he stopped himself as he felt the platypus brush against his leg. "Oh yea. There you are Perry. Hey. Where are Buford and Baljeet?" Right then and there Buford walked up to them holding 2 bags in his right hand and his favorite nerd under his left arm. "Speak of the devil." Ferb said. "You got that right." Phineas said as Buford set Baljeet on his feet. "What up dinner bell?" Buford asked aa he placed his and Baljeet's bag with the pile of other bags. "Right now. Bring out the bags. You both ready?" "Yes." Both Buford and Baljeet said at the same time. "Jinx. You owe me a soda." Baljeet said. Buford's response was to quickly punch Baljeet in the arm. "Oww. Guess not." He said as he began to rub his arm. The other 3 just chuckled slightly. Well Ferb just blew more air out of his nose but yea. Everyone turned their heads to the front door of the Flynn house as the door closed and Linda with Lawrence came out holding 4 bags amoung them. "Glad to see everyone's here." Linda said as Lawrence opened the trunk and began to pile the bags into the back. Linda handed one to Phineas. "Keep this with you all. It's snacks for the road. It's gonna be a long drive." Lawrence nodded in agreement. "Yes kids it well. It's gonna be a good 12 hours if nothing gets in the way." He said as he closed the trunk. He then opened the side door for the kids to get in. The van had the 2 front seats. A middle row of 2 seats and 3 seats in the back. Buford and Baljeet sat in the back and Phineas sat against the window on the opposite side in the middle. Ferb was about to climb into the seat next to Phineas when he felt a hand in his shoulder. He turned to look and found himself looking at Isabella. She gave him a pleading look and he nodded in understanding before going into the back seat next to Baljeet allowing Isabella to climb in and sit next to Phineas in the middle row. She smiled as she say next to Phineas and she mouthed a quiet "thank you." To Ferb. He just nodded to her. "Hello Isabella. Whatch'a doin?" He asked her with a chuckle. She smiled back at him. "Sitting next to you." "I can see that." Linda turned around to look at them from the front passenger seat. "Alright kids. It is 8:00 right now. We should arrive at the hotel at around 8:00 pm. We will be there from today and we leave saturday morning. So from Monday night to Saturday night. Sound good?" Linda asked as everyone smiled and said "yea" except Ferb who just nodded. "Alright everyone. We are off." Lawrence said as he drove the van out of the driveway. And so the drive began. (This chapter is about 1000 words. Tell me what you all think and expect a second and maybe a third chapter up today. 


	3. The last week of summer Pt2

(Here we go with the second chapter. The first chapter concluded with the gang and Phineas and Ferb's parents leaving to have a vacation before high school begins.)

Phineas P.O.V

The van was driving down the street away from the Flynn-fletcher house. Linda was up front talking with Lawrence about the stops they'd do for food and bathroom. Baljeet and Buford were having another argument. Baljeet was asking Buford to move over and Buford just kepts saying no. Ferb had Perry on his lap. Phineas was looking out the window thinking of what they would and what they could do. And of course Isabelle was trying to think of a way to start a conversation with Phineas.

Linda turned back to look at everyone. "Are you all ready to begin highschool next week?"

A quick round of yeses went around the van.

"That's good. Do you think you all will do good in high school?" Linda askes again.

"Well of course Phineas will do well. He's so smart." Isabella said a little to quickly. Phineas turned to look at Isabella with a smile and a very faint blush. 'Why am I blushing?' He thought to himself as he began to reply. "Thanks Isabella. You'll do well as well." He said as he turned back to the window with his thoughts.

"I'll do fine." Buford said. "I have my nerd." He said causing a few chuckles to go through the van. Baljeet just let out a sigh and Ferb gave a thumbs up.

"Where is Candace at?" Isabella asked to no in particular.

"She is staying over at Stacy's." Phineas said to her as he grabbed the bag of snacks and he pulled out a small bag of chips.

"Isn't it to early for chips Phineas?" Isabella asked with a chuckle.

"It's never to early for some chips Izzy." He said as he bit into a chip. "Besides I'm a growinf boy." He said as Isabella chuckles again.

"Mom. How are the sleeping arrangements gonna work?" Phineas asked Linda.

"We are gonna have 3 rooms. Buford and Baljeet in one." Baljeet let out another sigh as Buford chuckled. "You and Ferb will be in a second one. And your dad and I will be in the third room with Isabella." Phineas nodded in response and he thought he saw Isabella's fall but only breifly so he dismissed it as his imagination.

He ran his free hand through his orange hair as he offered Isabella some of his chips. She took a chip. "Thanks." She said as she chewed it snd swalled it.

"Why don't we play I spy?" She asked looking at Phineas then at the 3 behind them. "Sure." "Why not." And a nod from Ferb. She smiled.

"I'll go first." She said as she looked at Phineas as he looked out the window again. "I spy with my little eye something red." She said.

"That red car?" Phineas asked as he pointed to the parked car on the side of the road.

She shook her head with her smile still on her face. "Phineas' hair." Ferb said more as a statement than a question. Isabella's cheeks flushes and she nodded. "Y..yes. Good job Ferb." She said to him.

Phineas just chuckled as he looked at her. "My hair eh." He said as he looked her as he cheeks darkened a bit more. "Your turn Ferb."

"Green." Ferb stated and everyone began to look for something green in and outside the car.

And so the game continued for almost 2 hours.

2 hours later Buford fell asleep with his head against the window. Baljeet was reading a book. Ferb was looking at a few older blueprints. Linda was asleep in her chair. Phineas was looking outside the window again with some earphones in his ears. Isabella was falling asleep when her head landed against Phineas' shoulder. He moved slightly in surprise and he removed the ear phone from one ear and he turned to her. "Isab..." he stopped himself when he noticed she was asleep and he decided to let her sleep as he blushed again slightly. 'Again. Since when do I blush? Now I'm doing it twice in one day.' He thought as he went back to listening to his music.

A thought crossed his mind and he opened his phone and went to the camera and he quickly took a picture of him and the sleeping Isabella. He set his phone down and he paid attention to his music and the view outside the window of the open plains, telephone lines, and animals.

Another half hour later he felt himself falling asleep and before he knew it his eyes closed and he fell asleep his head against Isabella's.

Ferbs P.O.V

Ferb looked down at the sleeping Perry on his lap and he looked up to see the sleeping Isabella and Phineas. He smirked as he pulles out his phone and he angled it so he could include both of them and himseld doing a thumbs up.

Phineas P.O.V

Phineas awoke to the feeling of being shaken and he opened his eyes to see Ferb shaking up. "We are getting lunch." He said as he looked at Phineas then looked at the sleeping Isabella next to Phineas

Phineas follwed Ferb's eyes and that's when he noticed the position of Isabella's sleeping head against his shoulder and his head against hers. He moved his head and he put one hand on his her shoulder as he began to blush slightly. 'Annoying confusing emotions.' He thought as he begun to shake Isabella. "Wake up Izzy. We are making a stop for lunch." She just repositioned herself and her head fell against his chest. Phineas' cheeks darkened a bit more as Ferb winked at Phineas with a chuckle. "Isabella." He said again as he kept shaking her again. "Wake up."

Isabella's eyes opened and she looked up at the blushing face of Phineas. "Whatch'a do..." she was about to say but stopped herself when she noticed her position against him. She smiled as she looked up at him and her cheeks darkened as well to the point of putting a tomato to shame.

She moved her head off of his chest slowly as the blush fadded from their cheeks. "We there already?" She asked?

"No. We are stopping for lunch." He turned to look out the window. "Dairy Queen it looks like." Phineas told her.

She nodded as she began to climb out of the van with Phineas following. Ferb was waiting for them both to get out before closing the door to the van.

"Sleep well?" He asked them. He watches them start to blush again and Ferb took off to the Dairy Queen with Isabella and Phineas trailing slowly behind.

Phineas looked down at his watch the time reading 2:00. They were only halfway there and Phineas had lost track of the amount of times he'd blushed and the conflicting emotions and thoughts did nothing to help. He pushed it out of his head as he and Isabella walked into the fast food restaurant.

(This is the end of part 2. This will have many parts before high school begins for them. Another chapter done today. Keep your eye out for a possible third and tell me what you all think about thia developing story.


	4. The last week of summer Pt 3

(Here is chapter 3. Hope you all are enjoying the story as of yet. You wll haven't seen anything yet. Enjoy the following chapter and again state what you think in the comments or if you all have any ideas for future events then again place them in the comments. Now enjoy the read.)

Everyone had just finished their lunch and after orderimg ice cream they began to walk back to the van. The only one without an ice cream was Lawrence so he could drive.

Linda opened the back door and the 5 kids sat back in original spot. Buford, Baljeet and Ferb in the back with the platypus, putting Phineas and Isabella in the middle seats again.

A silence filled the car as the ice cream was being eaten. Trying to get rid of the silence Linda turned on the radio and some random song by Love Handle began to play.

The ice cream didn't last long since no one wanted it to melt in the van. After the ice cream was gone the silence fadded as another argument broke out between Buford and Baljeet who would get which bed. 'Leave them to figure out who gets what bed before we even get to the hotel.' Phineas thought as an akward silence fell in between him and Isabella. Ferb was quiet and petting Perry while also paying attention to the two in the middle row seeing what else would happen.

Isabella was the first to break the silence. "Phineas..." She said. Phineas turned to look at her with a small smile. "Yes?" He said in reply.

"I..I'm sorry for falling asleep on your shoulder." She said as her cheeks began to heat up again. "Isabella..." he said but she cut him off. "I'm also sorry for my head moving to your chest." "Isabella." Phineas said trying to get her attention. "It probably felt s..." She was finally silenced by Phineas pressing his finger to her lips to silence her.

This move from Phineas got Ferb more interested and Perry jumped off Ferb's lap with a "Ghrrrhrrr."

Isabella immediately went silent as she felt Phineas' finger against her lips. "Will you let me speak now?" He asked her with a teasing tone but a pink tint in his cheeks. She nodded slowly and he removed his finger.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You fell asleep and I happened to be here. Oh well. I fell asleep to. My head against yours if you didn't notice. And to tell you. It didn't feel awkward. It just felt... different." He said as he paused briefly. "And Ferb since you like to listen to other people's conversations I might as well tell you that I did sleep well." He said which earned a chuckle from Ferb. 'I'm gonna need to talk to Ferb later.' He said to himself in his head. He then turned his attention back to Isabella. "We good?" He asked her.

She nodded again as Buford left his argument with Baljeet and he turned to Phineas and Isabella. "Whatch'a d..." he begin to say but a glare from Isabella silenced him. He knew what happened the last time he used her catchphrase. He gulped and he nodded as he leaned back in his seat. This earning a chuckle from Phineas and Ferb and a comment from Baljeet.

"Is the big bad bully afraid..." Baljeet never got to finish his sentence as he was again punched in the arm by Buford.

"Alright, alright. Point taken." He said as he rubbed his arm again. "Must you be so physical?"

"Yes, yes I must." Buford said as he pulled out his phone to see he had received a message from Ferb.

He looked at the image that Ferb sent him and it was the picture Ferb took of the sleeping Phineas and Isabella.

"Hey dinner bell. You look very peaceful when your sleeping." He said. This got Phineas' attention and he turned to look at Buford.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Buford didn't respond as he turned his phone allowing Phineas to see the picture of him and Isabella sleeping with Ferb giving a thumbs up. This caused both Isabella and Phineas to blush again and Phineas to also look at Ferb.

He just narrowes his eyes with a sigh. "Leave it to you Ferb." He said as he closed his eyes. 'I really need to talk to Ferb.' He said to himself again as he looked out the window again.

Another hour had passed and this time everyone except Perry, Ferb and Lawrence was asleep. Phineas and Isabella's previous sleeping position had refromed itself and Buford used Baljeet as a pillow and Baljeet somehow also fell asleep. Perry was just pacing in front of the sleeping Isabella and Phineas before he decided to jump on Phineas lap with a much quieter "Ghrrrhrrr." Lawrence was quiet and was listening to the lowered down radio and Ferb was looking either out the window or at the sleeping pair of teens in the middle row. It wasn't long before everyone but Lawrence was asleep as the Journey continued.

(This is were I will end the 3rd chapter. The 4th chapter will be either up today or tomorrow. Either way it will be up. This was more of a little filler which is why it was slightly shorter than the first 2 chapters. Tell me what you all think in the comments. I want to hear feedback from you guys to know if I'm doing this right since this is my first Phineas and Ferb fanfiction. Leave comments and I'll see you all at chapter four.)


	5. The last week of summer Pt 4

(And so begins Part 4. I could do one long chapter but I do prefer some smaller chapters. Allows me to post more often. Anyway we continue.)

Isabella's P.O.V.

She was the first to wake up out of all the sleeping people. Isabella smiled to herself once she noticed she was sleeping against Phineas' shoulder and his head was against hers. 'Am I awake or in Phineas land?' She thought as she pinched the back of her hand. She winced slightly.

'At least that means I'm awake.' She thought.

"We are almost there." Lawrence said to no one in particular. She looked to make sure Phineas was still asleep before she wrapped both her arms around him and she put her head against his chest. 'He won't know I purposely moved.' She thought to herself as she closed her eyes. Little did she know that Ferb was awake a few minutes before her and he saw her actions as best he could from the back row. He just smirked as he closed his eyes again.

Isabella quickly fell asleep again and Ferb could not resist the opportunity to take yet another picture of the sleeping teens. He angled the camera again and he took the exact same pose with the thumb up. He chuckled again as he went back to looking out the window.

Isabella's only thought was that she could stay like this forever as she stayed asleep and the buildings came into view.

Another 30 minutes later both Isabella and Phineas woke up at the same time by the hand of Ferb.

Ferb only chuckled. "We need to stop meeting like this my friends." He said since this was the second time he woke up Phineas like this. Isabella and Phineas just looked at their current position. Isabella didn't move at all once she fell asleep for the 3rd time she just looked upat Phineas with another blush. Phineas just looked down at her before looking up at Ferb.

"We here?" He asked Ferb. Ferb just nodded and began to motion for them to exit out of the van.

Linda and Lawrence were inside checking them in while Buford and Baljeet waiting at the back of van.

Ferb exited the van and was follwed again by a blushing Phineas and Isabella.

'This trip could be a chance for me to tell Phineas how I feel.' Isabella thought. 'Hopefully he feels the same way. I've never seen him act this way with the blushing or the a few of his other unusual actions.'

Phineas P.O.V

'Something is totally wrong with me.' He thought as he took Perry from Buford's arms. 'Like totally wrong with me. I need to talk to Ferb or someone. Not Isabella. She is the cause of my conflicted emotions. I don't want to talk to her about this until I figure out what they mean and why I have them.'

Phineas again pushes those thoughts out of his head for the who knowith time. He scratch Perry causing the tail reflex and another "Ghrrrhrrr" to come from the platypus.

Lawrence and Linda came back with the keys to the room and a cart for the bags. Ferb opened the trunk and everyone began to load bags onto the cart. Phineas stood to side holding Perry so he wouldn't run off and Isabella stood next to him looking down at the platypus as she thought about all of what they have done the previous summers.

Once the bags were loaded Lawrence handed everyone their keys to their rooms. Buford and Baljeet's read 401. Phineas and Ferb's read 402. Isabella along with Linda and Lawrence's read 403.

Isabella's P.O.V

'Well I may not be sleeping in the same room as Phineas but at least I'm next door. Besides I got Ferb to give up his seat next to Phineas. Maybe I can get him to somehow give up his bed or fall asleep or something while we are doing something.' She said and she kept thinking of different ideas as she walked next to Phineas who followed the rest of the people to the elevator.

When they reached the elevator a problem was noticed. They all wouldn't fit so 2 people had to take the stairs to the forth floor or wait for another elevator. Isabella was the first to volunteer to stay while the others went up.

"I'll stay as well." Phineas said a little to quickly as he handed Perry To Ferb with another "Ghrrrhrrr." No one but Ferb noticed Phineas' quick answer and he looked at Phineas with slightly narrow eyes but said nothing as the doors to the elevator closed leaving Phineas with Isabella.

Isabella's P.O.V

'He volunteered to stay with me.' She thought as she let out a little squeal in her mind. 'Calm down Izzy. He could just be being nice.' She turned to Phineas.

"Race you up the stairs." She said as she quickly opened the door and ran up the stairs leaving Phineas behind.

It took him a few moments to process but once he did he quickly ran after her with a laugh. He slowly gained on her as they made their way to the 4th floor. Right before Isabella made it to the 4th floor she lost her footing and began to fell back. Her eys widened in surprise and she tried to grab anything. She braced herself for the hard hit against the stairs but it never came. Instead she hit something soft. More like someone. She opened her eyes to find that Phineas had caught her. He had one arm around her waist and the other had grabbed her arm. She looked at him and she felt another blush come on.

"Th...thank you." She said. 'My night in shining armor saved me.' She thought. 'Just like in my dreams when he saved me from dragons. Well not like that. He saved me from stairs.'

In her train of thought she didn't her Phineas call her until he said her name for a 4th time.

"Isabella. Are you alright?" He asked her again. She nodded. "I am perfectly fine Phineas."

He smiled. "Good. Now let's get up there before they question why we are taking so long.

Isabella nodded and she slowly took herself out of his arms and she found herself suddenly missing his warmth. 'There will be other days.' She thought as she opened the door to the 4th floor to see the other 5 plus Perry standing outside the rooms.

"What took you and dinner bell so long?" Buford asked as Phineas closed the door to the stairs.

"Miss Izzy here can't run up stairs." Phineas said with a chuckle and Isabella turned and lightly smacked his arm. "Shush." She said.

"Alright Buford, Baljeet and Isabella. Go to your rooms and change to more comfortable clothes then come join Ferb and I in our room for a few movies." Everyone nodded in agreement and they grabbed their bags off the cart before walking into their own rooms.

Isabella grabbed her bag and she followed Linda and Lawrence with a smile. 'If this day was so interesting I can't wait for tomorrow and rhe actual vacation hasn't even started.' She thought with a smile and a slight blush as she remembered todays events. She closed the door to the room and the Linda let Isabella use the bathroom first.

Isabella nodded her thanks and she walked in and closed the door. She changed into a pink pajama dress ending at her knees and she exited the bathroom and she walked over the room 402. 'Could this get any better?' She asked herself as she knocked on Phineas and Ferb's door.

(This is the end of chapter 4. The phinabella ship starts and this is now the longest chapter yet. Tell me what you all think in the comments and expect chapter 5 to be up tomorrow.


	6. The last week of summer Pt5

(And here we go with chapter 5. Let's here it for four chapters in one day. This story is off to a great start. Now. Chapter 5. Enjoy the read.

Isabella's P.O.V

She lowered her arm after she knocked and she got a quick response.

"In a minute." Phineas said and she heard the door unlock and it was opened by Ferb.

She walked in about to mumble a thanks to Ferb but she stop herself when she looked up at Phineas who was still putting his shirt on.

She couldn't help herself but look at him as he put it on. She felt time slow down and her cheeks redden.

She slowly moved her head away from Phineas as he finished and she turned to look at the smirking Ferb.

'Ferb did that on purpose.' She thought. 'Guess that totally confirms that he knows about my feelings to Phineas. Makes it easier on me to get his help.'

Ferb just smirked at her for another moment before he went back to the door to let in Buford holding a shirt in his hand and a shirtless Baljeet in his other arm.

Ferb closed the door with a shake of his head as Buford set Baljeet down and Baljeet took his shirt and quickly put it on.

"Was that totally necessary?" Asked Baljeet.

"Completely." Replied Buford as he jumped onto Ferb's bed.

Phineas just chuckled as he layed down on his bed. "Hello everyone and welcome to our room. Pizza is on the way so before that you all want to watch movies or do something else?"

Everyone said "movies." Except Ferb who just nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Who wants to pick first?" He asked and after getting a reply from no one he went over to his bag and he pulled out a movie he had.

"Guess I'll go first." He said as he walked over to the tv. Isabella was still in a trance from the view of Phineas she got. She didn't know if he knew she saw or just that he decided not to bring it up. She just layed down in Phineas bed as he put the movie in.

After putting on the movie he grabbed the remote and he layed down on the bed next to Isabella.

She looked at him as another faint blush came to his cheeks but it was quickly gone. It was only visible for a moment so she dismissed it as her imagination.

Ferb went and layed down on the couch since his bed was stolen and Baljeet just sat on the floor sitting back against one of the beds.

The main menu for the movie popped up and it was Star Wars: A new hope.

She smiled to herself. This was a movie Isabella liked because it sparked another one of her Fantasies.

Phineas pressed play on the movie and Baljeet quickly turned off the lights before retaking his spot on the floor against the bed.

She pays little attention to the movie. She just looks at Phineas as her little fantasy plays on in her head. Her fantasy of Phineas and Ferb somehow coming across the plans for the Death Star and how she, a pilot, helps them.

She is interrupted when Phineas waves his hand in front of her face causing her to return to reality.

"Isabella? Are you alright?" Phineas askes her. She nods in response.

"Are you sure? I tried to get your attention for a full minute. The pizza arrived."

"Yes I'm sure Phin. I was just deep in thought." She says with a faint blush as she remembera how her fantasy ends.

"What were you thinking about?" 'What do I tell him? I can't tell him about my fantasy.' She thought. "Ab...about school." She said.

Phineas' eyes narrowed briefly. 'He knows I'm lying.' She thought.

Phineas P.O.V

'She's not telling the truth but I won't question her. Yet.' He thinks.

"If you say so. Anyway pizza is here so let us eat." He said as he handed her a plate of 2 slices and he set his plate down on the bed.

He walked over to the mini fridgeand he pulled out enough water bottles for everyone. He tossed 1 to Buford, Ferb and Baljeet. All managed to catch it except Baljeet.

A little laugh wenta around the room before he handed one to Isabella. She took it from his hand and he got back on the bed. He resumed the movie as everyone was in silence and ate.

Isabella's P.O.V

Isabella tried this time to focus on the movie not wanting to zone out again today.

The pizza was quickly eaten as she kept her eyes shifting from the movie to Phineas then back to the movie and it repeated.

Phineas noticed her looking at him quiet often but again decided not to question it.

Phineas P.O.V

Before he knew it the movie was finished and he looked around to see that Baljeet and Isabella were already asleep. He looked at the tv to see that it ended.

He got up and he walked to Buford. "What up dinner bell?"

"Buford. It's late and your nerd is asleep. Mind grabbing him and taking him back to your room?"

Buford nodded and did just that. Picking up the sleeping Baljeet and gently placing him over his shoulder before walking out the door. Phineas closed the door and turned to see Ferb at the foot of his bed.

Ferb pointed towards the sleeping Isabella on Phineas bed.

"Let her sleep. I'll take the floor." Phineas said as he pulled out a spare blanket from the closet snd took one of Ferbs pillows.

"You like her." He said to Phineas.

"Yea. As a friend." He said in reply to Ferb as he organized his spot on the floor between the two beds.

"More." He said as Phineas stood up again.

Phineas' eyes widdened in surprise as he realized what Ferb was saying.

"N...no I don't." He said. Ferb could tell that Phineas did but that Phineas didn't understand his own feelings. Ferb just shrugged as he layed down on his bed.

Phineas just looked down at Isabella and he grabbed one of the pillows and he slowly set it under her head and he covered her with the blanket.

'Do I like her?' He thought to himself as he layed down on the floor .

Isabella's P.O.V

Little did he know that Isabella was still awake. Barely. But awake to know what was being spoken.

'Just as planned.' She thought with a small smile.

As Phineas layed down on the floor she let another thought enter her head.

'Does he like me?'

(Chapter 5. Done. Tell me what you all think in the comments. I want to see feedback from you all. The more feedback the more I am encouraged to write. Thanks for reading and look out for chapter 6.


End file.
